Reisen Udongein Inaba
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) is one of the legendary moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya and Eirin, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba Age: At least 40 years old (Deserted the Lunar Capital during the "Lunar War", which started in 1969.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Moon Rabbit, Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Lunar-Minded Youkai Rabbit on a Different Wavelength, Beast Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yokai and Lagomorph Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (Low Godly), Light, Space-Time, Empathic, Perception, Wave, Mind and Madness Manipulation (As shown here.), Insanity Inducement, Illusion Manipulation (As shown here.), Telepathy (As shown here.), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield out of waves, and passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned.), Afterimage Creation (Can create illusionary afterimages.), Duplication, Effect Field Projection (Can cause an Effect Field to envelop the battlefield to make herself invisible.), Bullet Projection, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Resistance to Illusion, Mind and Madness Manipulation (Lived and went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Resistance to Poison and Life Manipulation (With Eirin's antidote.), Immunity to Wave/Perception Manipulation (Immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light, seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection/sensing since their abilities are based on waves.), Sound Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Poison and possibly Life Manipulation (With Eirin's drugs.), Teleportation, Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Including: Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Explosion Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Spiratal Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters via Danmaku, Hundreds of kilometers via Telepathy Intelligence: Genius (Has considerable knowledge on waves and is capable of manipulating them well to suit her favor in a match. Created "The Ultrasonic Sleeping Cat" which absorbs the power from moonlight and emits Ultrasonic waves to ward off rats.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Possession and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. |-|1= Note: Reisen should be resistant to mental/spiritual attacks as she's a beast youkai. |-|2= Note ''': Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reisen manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others '''Standard Equipment: A Variety of Eirin's Drugs, a Megaphone-esque Gun, Cards and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Lunatic Red Eyes': Through her Lunatic Red Eyes, she has the power to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds. Her signature use of this power is, through establishing eye contact, manipulating the brain waves of her opponent to drive them insane, causing hallucinations. She can leave her opponents short-tempered and irrational by increasing the frequency of brain waves, or leave them apathetic and depressed by decreasing them. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to distract the senses of opponents indirectly, concealing the paths of her danmaku, creating after-images of herself, and casting large scale illusions. Reisen is immune to most abilities based on waves, as well, such as the powers of the Three Fairies of Light, and can even spot individuals that cannot be picked up by normal means, such as Koishi. *'Moon Rabbit Powers': As a moon rabbit, she can send and receive ESP waves through her ears, transmitting rumors, emotions, and thoughts to other moon rabbits. Though she's far from the Moon, both spiritually and physically, she can still participate in the psychic network of the rabbits on the moon, though she tends not to. Skill Cards *'Disbelief Aspect': By manipulating wavelengths, she creates an illusionary duplicate of herself. *'Disorder Eye': Can releases a group of illusionary duplicates. *'Eyesight Cleaning': Can marks an expanding area with a wavelength that briefly maddens those within. *'Illusionary Blast': Can directs an insanity wavelength straight forwards. *'Mind Bending': Can shoots bullets over a wide range. *'Mind Dropping': Can shoots a bullet into the air from her fingertip, which falls back to the ground. *'Mind Explosion': Can fires a barrage of rocket-shaped bullets from the tip of her finger. *'Ocular Spectrum': As she dashes forwards, her position is obscured by a slew of illusionary duplicates. *'Ripple Vision': With a glare, she fires a ring-shaped wavelength that expands over time. *'Ultrared Field': Can creates a wavelength conversion field that disturbs the vision of those within it, making it difficult for them to land attacks. *'Ultraviolet Field': Can releases a wavelength that disturbs her opponent's mind, causing them to see things that aren't there. *'Undersense Break': A short-range wavelength that damages those who get too close. Spell Cards *'Charming Look "Corolla Vision" (Disjointed Circular Corolla)': Can releases large rings from her eyes that grow larger the further they travel. *'Empty Heart "Discarder" (Scars of an Empty Heart)': Can fires a powerful bullet that deals spiritual damage. *'Farsight "Infrared Moon" (In the Red Moonlight)': Can unleashes waves of madness that scatter her opponent's thoughts and make it impossible for them to discern her location, as she completely disappears from sight. *'Fascination "Crown Vision" (Corolla Glance)': Can focuses and fires a rapid series laser rings from her eyes that steadily grow larger and larger. *'Illusion Bomb "Mind Starmine" (Myopic Firework)': Can curls in on herself before releasing a burst of shots in every direction. *'Life Elixir "Peerless Patriot's Elixir"': Can takes a dose of a drug that permanently increases her strength and endurance, but if she takes too much, it'll cause an explosion. *'"Lunatic Red Eyes" (Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon)': Can unleashes a powerful wavelength all around her that drives those she hits into madness. *'Poison Smokescreen "Orb of Gas-Treated Weave"': Can throws a flask containing a drug that reacts with the air to become poisonous, draining the life of her opponents while she's unaffected, as she has already taken the antidote. *'Red Eye "Lunatic Blast" (Viewing the Circle Moon)': Can fires a powerful laser of concentrated ESP waves skyward. While she could use this to contact moon rabbits from Earth, she does not do so anymore. *'Shortsight "X-Wave" (Ultrashort Brainwave)': Can shorts out her opponent's mind with a special wavelength, driving them insane and causing them to see multiple hallucinations of her that can still harm them. *'Weak Heart "Demotivation" (Empty Heart, Empty Mind)': With a short-ranged burst of her eye beams, she shocks her opponent and makes it difficult for them to focus or use more powerful techniques. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Youkai Category:Aliens Category:Monster Girls Category:Psychics Category:Rabbits Category:Bosses Category:Soldiers Category:Lunar Capital Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimages Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers